


Claws

by PossessedJoker



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Fix-It, Soulmates, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PossessedJoker/pseuds/PossessedJoker
Summary: Loki soulmate fic.What happens when Y/N, wolverines daughter, watches her soulmate die by the hands of Thanos? What if she could go back? Change everything.This is the story of a broken soulmate travelling though time and defying everything to save her love, Loki. Only, she arrives a bit early in 2012. Now she must deal with a mind controlled Loki whilst waiting for her time to save him from destruction.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	1. Prologue

"I know what it's like to lose. To feel so desperately that you're right, yet to fail nonetheless. It's frightening, turns the legs to jelly. I ask you to what end? Dread it. Run from it. Destiny arrives all the same."

"Nature made me a freak. Man made me a weapon."

"The sun will shine upon us again."


	2. 1

"I, Loki..."

Her fists clenched tightly together. 

"...prince of Asgard..."

Deadly claws pulled at her skin, wanting to be released.

"Odinson."

A ferocious growl ripped through her body, anger and despair shaking her to the core. 

There were people around her, talking and plotting revenge on the being who tore her soul in half, but she wasn't listening. Nothing they did would fix everything, they couldn't bring him back. Her entire being screamed in agony, her eyes burning with unshed tears and her soul crying for another. 

The background white noise turned into a repetitive drone of her name being called over and over. She didn't care.

"Take me to Earth." With that one sentence, her voice weak but determined, the ship fell silent.

Glancing up from her corner, she could see multiple pairs of eyes on her, all filled with confusion and sympathy. Her lip pulled up in a light snarl at the last one, she didn't want their sympathy. 

"I said, take me to Earth." Standing up to glare at the crew around her, a stupid, dangerous plan forming in her broken mind.

"What? You crazy lady?! We gotta go kill Thanos!" Rocket was the first to speak up, his tone disbelieving. 

"Lady Y/N..." Thor began gently, his face tear stricken and hollow.

"Stop. Nothing you say will change my mind Thor, so don't waste your breath. I can get him back. I can save him." She paused, seeing the hope in Thor's eyes sparkle before fading away, "And you so called Guardians are not going to stop me. Now. Take me to Earth."

Stepping foot onto her home planet for the first time in soo long, she paused to take a breathe before stomping across the grass and to the large mansion laid before her. 

"You already know why I'm here, Charles. Please don't fight, I don't want to hurt you." A sad look crossed the old mans face before he gave a reluctant nod, his wheelchair rolling back and leading her down the corridor to her destination. 

A small smile lit up her face when she saw the person she traveled across the galaxy to see, "Kitty, it's nice to see you again."

Kitty Pryde smiled kindly, nodding her head gently. It would appear Charles had already informed her about Y/N's arrival.

"I'm going to transfer your consciousness into your younger body. I wont be able to hold it for long so you'll need to hurry unless you wish to get stuck there." Y/N lied down on he hard table by Kitty, rolling her shoulders and preparing herself.

"Don't hold it then. Just send me back there, I don't need to come back." Kitty glanced nervously at Charles as Y/N spoke, only receiving a small nod in return. Charles knew Y/N plan, he knew it far too well, she was so much like her father.

"I'm going to have to send you further back then you want otherwise Thanos will detect the energy. I'm sending you to 2012, just before the battle of New York, before Thanos' influence had spread. You'll wake up in your younger body, wherever you were in 2012. You're like your dad, so at least you wont have aged. Are you ready?"

Staring up at the young mutant, Y/N sighed slowly before nodding, a smirk pulling at her lips to fake confidence she did not have. 

"This might sting a little." Kitty muttered before placing her hands on Y/N's head, a blue glow emitting from them. 

Adamantium claws sprung from her hands as she let out a deafening roar, the consciousness leaving her body.

She was going to save him.


	3. 2

Spluttering and gasping, wild eyes opened to see forests surrounding her. There she lay, curled up and shaking on the cold, wet ground. Her ears picked up the sounds of wildlife around her and the quite whisper of civilisation miles away. 

Slowly, she stood from her muddy bed, twigs falling from her messy hair and leaves shaking from her scruffy clothes. Glancing around her surroundings in distaste, she huffed before jumping to her feet, her eyes wide as she realises. She's in 2012. She's on Earth...before everything happened. 

It worked. 

Finding where he would be wasn't hard, he had told her about his past, she knew where he would be. She just had to figure out how to get there, given she was in the wilds of America. Stepping from her forest, her home, she strode towards civilisation with purpose, her eyes set in a firm glare. 

It wasn't long before she came across a bar, typical. Scrunching her nose up slightly at the drunk men eying her, she continued to search for what she needed. When her eyes landed on the old but sturdy motorbike, her lips quirked up into a small smirk. Perfect.

It was much harder leaving the country, but she managed. Just another annoyance in her mission. 

Stepping into Germany, she grinned. 

Her heart stopped. Her breathing paused. Her soul SCREAMED.

He was here.

He was stood in front of her, stood confident in his battle armour. Alive. 

"KNEEL!" His voice, oh how she missed his voice, rang out into the terrified crowd of humans. And with that, her heart started jumping in her chest, her breathing increasing and tears pooling in her eyes. She couldn't believe it, he was here. 

She didn't notice she was the only one standing in the crowd, she only saw him.

"Loki."

"Kneel." He growled out, pointing his sceptre at her, frowning as she whispered his name. 

A small growl passed through her lips, he was different. Meaner. Colder. No, this wasn't her Loki. Something was wrong. 

"look to her people, let her be an example." His voice was cold, emotionless, as he prepared to fire at her. 

She simply stood her ground, growing angrier. The more animalistic part of her wanted to grab him, to never let go and protect him, but the more human side knew something was very wrong. He should have felt the bond. It may not be complete in this time line, he may not have seen her mark, but his soul should have known. He should know!

Loki's eyes held confusion, he could feel a pulling on his heart like someone was trying to rip it from his chest, but the blue fog surrounding his mind blocked it out. 

Just as he shot his weapon, just as she was about to snarl and figure out what was wrong with her Loki, a blue blur fell down in front of her, a shield blasting the power back to Loki. 

"You know, the last time I was in Germany, saw a man standing above everyone else, we ended up disagreeing." The newcomer walked with confidence as he spoke, ignoring Y/N behind him as he strode towards Loki. 

"The soldier," Loki huffed out a laugh as he stood, his confusion fully leaving leaving him as he focused on the man,"the man out of time."

"I'm not the one who's out of time." As he spoke, a jet flew up behind him, weapons aimed towards Loki.

That's when Y/N's mind finally snapped back to reality. She knew who this man was, and she knew what was wrong with Loki. She almost slapped herself for letting her emotions control her so much she forgot about the situation.

It was silent for a second, before a voice rang from the jet, "Loki. Drop the weapon and stand down."

This set everything off. Loki shot towards the jet, the jet barely dodging while Captain America threw his shield at Loki, the fighting had started. Watching Loki and the Captain fight, Y/N had an internal argument with herself. She knew Loki wasn't in control, she knew the Captain needed to win the fight...but she couldn't stand and watch as Loki was hit.

Loki had his sceptre on the Captains head, forcing him to kneel when she stepped in. Just as Steve threw a kick to Loki's head, she darted in and grabbed his ankle, throwing him within force away from Loki. She could feel Loki's surprise.

"You don't understand what's happening here, Captain. You need to stand down." She growled out between gritted teeth, trying so hard to maintain what little control she had. Getting up from the ground, Steve glanced at her confused and Loki tilted his head, the feeling coming back to him briefly before he reached out to hit Steve again. She caught his wrist, twisting it lightly so he couldn't fire.

"Who are you?!" Both men spoke at the same time, if she was not struggling to remain calm, she would have laughed. 

"That doesn't matter. You need to stop. Let me handle this." She huffed through her nose, sensing Loki was about to attack again. Spinning, she grabbed his arms, pulling them behind him to restrain him. She didn't do it hard, barely put any strength into it. But she knew he couldn't escape, they had tried this on Sakaar, his body wouldn't let him fight against her hold. 

The Captain gaped at how easily she restrained Loki, whilst Loki himself was cussing and trying to escape the grasp, his body betraying him and making him remain. 

"You pathetic mortal! How dare you, I am Loki of-" he snarled as he tried to twist from her grip, she just rolled her eyes in frustration.

"See? I have it sorted. Now you and SHIELD, kindly, piss off." Y/N smiled at the shocked Captain, her lips almost snarling as she forced a sweet smile onto her face. 

Just as he was about to reply, AC/DC Shoot To Thrill sounded from the jet, a figure flying down to where they were. Seeing the blast that Iron Man sent towards Loki, she growled and turned within seconds, blocking him with her body meaning she took the hit. Stumbling slightly, she kept her grip on Loki who was staring at her in bewilderment, more so her back which had a massive burn mark on it from the hit.

"I am about five seconds away from losing my cool right now! Put the guns away right. Now." She spun, pulling Loki behind her again to stare at the two Avengers, her eyes blazing and ready to kill. 

"We're here for him, not you, stand down lady."Stark spoke, his voice muffled by his suit his guns remaining on Loki.

Letting go of Loki, who suspiciously put his hands up in surrender, she growled at Stark before taking a deep breathe, remembering what Charles had taught her.

'Not everything is resolved by violence.'

Sighing annoyed, she put her hands up in surrender. She knew if she wanted to save Loki she needed to let things play out how they were supposed to...for now at least.

"Good move." Stark remarked, going to restrain the two with Steve.

Only Loki saw the glint of metal as her fists clenched before disappearing, raising his eyebrow in curiosity.


	4. 3

Steve and Stark bickered at the front of the jet, Natasha piloting, while Y/N and Loki sat in handcuffs, facing each other.

Loki glared at her, his eyes searching as he analysed her, wanting to know more. Y/N kept her eyes on his, the bright blue standing in place of the beautiful green she was used to. She knew she shouldn't, she really shouldn't, but she couldn't help what she said next.

"Can he see what you see? Is he watching now?" Loki stiffened, proving he knew exactly what she spoke of.

"Who are you?" Loki snarled, leaning forward in his seat, his eyes glowing blue in the darkness. 

"If everything goes as planned, you'll find out in a couple years." She smirked, seeing his confusion.

"So, is he watching or not?" She leaned forwards now, their faces inched part and she knew from his expression that the bond was tugging at him. The blue was fading from his eyes, she could see it.

Just as he was about to speak, Stark broke in between them, glancing between the two with raised eyebrows and laughing as he spoke, "you want to get a room? Maybe some alone time?"

Immediately, the green was gone, the blue was back. 

Then, the storm started.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?" Steve mocked with a stern face as Loki gulped and looked up. 

"Oh for the love of-" Y/N banged her head against the side of the jet, groaning and muttering under her breath. Loki frowns as he hears one of her mumbled sentence, "he always ruins the moment doesn't he?"

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki admits as there is a bang on the roof, signalling Thors arrival.

Stark, stupidly, opens the hatch and allowing Thor to jump inside the jet, sending Stark flying before grabbing Loki and flying of with him, ignoring Y/N completely. 

"Hm rude." She sighs before standing up, the others ready to chase after Loki, not even noticing her until she is stood at the end of the open hatch.

"Hey!" She just shrugs with a smirk, falling backwards off the jet as Stark and Steve run towards her. 

Soaring through the air, she could see the ground getting closer and closer. Seeing Loki and Thor arguing, she aimed her body to try and land on the cliff side, the free fall not at all bothering her.

"Oh this is gonna hurt." She groaned, the wind smacking her hair across her face and taking her breath away. Seeing the ground closing in, she positioned her body to land in the 'superhero' pose. Her knees smacking into the hard ground and most likely shattering as she landed. The Asgardians turning to look at her in shock.

"Oh god Wade was right. That is totally impractical. Uh." Standing, she let her legs snap back into place, turning to see the brothers gaping at her.

"This is Asgardian matters, it does not concern you mortal." Thor spoke up, letting go of Loki to point his hammer at Y/N.

"Who are you calling a mortal?" Y/N scoffed, her eyes glancing to a smirking Loki before going back to Thor, "and actually, it is my business. And-" she stopped, a laugh coming from her and she tried to stop it," sorry, sorry its just...your hair!"

"I-" Thor stepped towards her again, a slight hurt look in his eyes which made her laugh harder, she had not laughed since the incident. 

Iron man flying past, taking Thor with him caused Loki and Y/N to jump slightly, both walking to the edge of the cliff to look down at the ensuing fight.

"You are not mortal." Loki didn't look at her as he spoke, he had no question in his voice, he was simply stating the fact.

"No. But I am from Midgard." She spoke, side glancing at him, enjoying just talking with him.

"How do you know?" He didn't need to specify, she knew what he meant.

"...you told me."she paused before speaking, considering if she should tell him. 

His head snapped towards her, his eyes narrowing as his mind worked. She could see the moment he realised, he was smart so she wasn't surprised he understood.

"You're from the future." A slight head nod was the only reply he got.

"Care to enlighten me?" Loki snarked out, the blue in his eyes ever so slowly receding.

"We both know I cant." She paused, her eyes seeming to stare off into a distant memory, "not yet."

"How about you tell me what this...feeling...is then?" He spat the word feeling as if he was disgusted, although she could see the softness in his eyes.

"Ah what the hell." She muttered to herself, before darting forwards and grabbing Loki's wrist, right where she knew his soul mark was. 

Loki went to stop her, that was the one thing he kept hidden, but he was too late. Inhaling sharply as she came in contact with it. Opening his green eyes, he stared down at her in shock, his breathing heavy from the intense pleasure emitting from his wrist. Her breathing was shaking too, but she handled it, as if she was used to it. 

Loki stumbled back slightly, his eyes wide as the blue fog in his head disappeared, he had regained control of his thoughts and feelings. Because of her. He felt the painful connection to the infinity stone snap and be replaced with a bond that felt so loving and pure it shook him to his entire core. 

"You..." Loki stuttered, unsure of what to say. For so long had he been under the influence of Thanos, just a puppet, and now his soulmate had freed him. 

"Yes." She smiled, confirming what he was thinking.

"My name is Y/N. We meet in the future." She smiled wide, her eyes glistening as she felt the bond regrow. It had died with Loki, she didn't think she would ever feel it again. 

"Why are you here? Now?" He frowned, he could suddenly feel her emotions, her pain and grief. 

"What happened?" He went to cup her cheek, all thoughts of Thanos and the invasion gone.

Thor had to ruin it.

"Brother. You'll be coming to SHIELD and you WILL tell us of the Tesseract and you will face Asgardian justice at home." Thor landed on the cliff side, glancing between Y/N and Loki in confusion. Steve and Tony were by his side, the jet hovering close to the ground. 

"Thor?" Loki frowned, his memory fully coming back, glancing at his adopted brother.

Tugging Loki to her, Y/N hurried to whisper in his ear as the Avengers went to separate them, "play along, trust me."

He knew what she meant, don't let them know he was free just yet, keep the act going. He couldn't deny her, and even though they had just met he trusted her with his entire being, so he complied. 

Grinning menacingly at Thor he let himself be taken to the jet in handcuffs, his chest tightening as Y/N was also put in handcuffs, calming himself when she smiled and nodded at him.


	5. 4

Y/N was shoved into the same cell as Loki, the Avengers all believing her to be working with Loki. She didn't correct them, it meant she could stay with Loki. His eyes lit up when she was shoved into the cell, his face taking on a dangerous look as he glared at the guard who shoved her face first to the floor. She was up in seconds, snarling at the guard and lunging before being locked in. Loki was at her side immediately, pulling her away from the terrified guard and subconsciously checking her fo injuries, she did the same to him. 

"Hello darling." Loki smirked, pulling away from her, but remaining close by.

Smirking at him, she pretended to itch her head for the cameras, turning so that only Loki could see her tapping her head with her finger. It was one of the silent way she communicated with him, she nearly cried in relief when he understood what she was saying, his voice appearing in her head seconds late.

"Love?" He sounded confused, questioning why they needed to speak in private. 

"I know its confusing," she paused, sighing in real life before going back to talking through their minds, "I'm already changing so much by being here, but it was the only time I could come to. You need to act as you were, as you would have if I wasn't here. It's the only way everything will work out as it should." 

"Why?" It was only one word, but it had so much emotion behind it. She knew he was confused, she also knew he would able to feel her grief and sorrow.

"You died. Thanos...he..." she looked away, gritting her teeth at the memory, "I came to change that, 2012 is the earliest I could come so that he wouldn't sense me. As long as everything goes as it should, I can wait until the time is right and change things."

When Loki didn't speak, she looked up at him only to be embraced in a tight hug as he caressed her head gently, "it's okay, it's okay."

He pulled back, stroking her cheeks and it was only then she realised she was silently crying, her emotions finally catching up to her. He continued to hush her until she stopped, resting her head on his chest. Neither cared that they were being watched, they both knew the Avengers would be confused but it didn't matter to them.

"If you cant intervene, which I agree you shouldn't until the time is right darling, what will you do?"

"I'm stuck here. I guess I'll just wait." She huffed out a laugh, wiping her remaining tears away before sitting on the all bench in the cage, she knew they would be having visitors soon.

"Y/N-" Loki began but she shushed him hearing footsteps, glancing up just as Nick Fury walked into the room. 

They eyed him, watching as he cautiously walked up to the cage, watching them as if they were dangerous animals, which was half true.

"It's an impressive cage. Not built I think, for me." Loki smirked, breaking the uncomfortable silence, his act coming up. 

"Built for something a lot stronger than you." Fury's voice was hard, cold as he glared at Loki, glancing to a silent Y/N who watched the exchange before looking back to Loki.

"Oh I've heard." Loki drawled, turning to face the camera as he spoke, " a mindless beast, makes play he's still a man."

Smirking slightly, Y/N looked down and hid her smile as she thought of Bruce and Hulk on Sakaar.

"How desperate are you? You call upon such lost creatures to defend you."

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war, steal a force you can't hope to control, you talk about peace and you kill cause it's fun." Y/N felt Loki' emotions turn to pained but he hid it well, "you have made me very desperate. You may not be glad you did."

"Ohhh. It burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share. And then to be reminded what real power is."

Fury was about to retort when another SHIELD agent came running into the room, "sir? We have the results. Her bones are made out of adamantium." 

Fury paused, staring at a shocked Y/N who finally looked up as Loki looked to her in confusion. 

"Any relation to Wolverine?" Fury cocked his head, focusing his attention on Y/N now, this caused Loki to stand in front of her, to try to shield her from sight.

"We don't know sir...you think she has them?" The agent stuttered, his head down and nervous, clearly new. He was clearly talking about her claws.

Y/N growled at Fury's look, he looked at her as if she was a caged lion. 

"Do you want to find out?" Y/N remarked coldly, walking up to the glass of the cell, her fists clenched tightly together as she glared at the two men. Loki reached out and grabbed her arm, drawing her back. He didn't understand what they were talking about, but he knew she was in danger. 

"Continue the scans. Compare her bone structure to Wolverine. We may need to contact the Professor." Fury hummed, looking her over before leaving the room with the agent. 

Y/N relaxed as soon as they were out of sight, her shoulders sagging and her fists unclenching. She could feel Loki's burning stare.

"I'll show you later, when we don't have eyes watching us." Y/N spoke lowly, her words pointed as he nodded in understanding. The subject made him remember how she landed on the cliff, how she seemingly healed so fast, it only brought more confusion and questions.

It was much later when they were separated for questioning. Loki tried to fight, but she simply shook her head, she knew who was here to question her and she was fine with it.

Across from her sat a younger Charles Xavier. He was looking at her almost disappointed, Logan was there too. The appearance of Logan caused her to freeze in shock before sitting down and smiling at her father and her father figure. 

The agents watching the exchange only saw the three staring at each other, they couldn't hear the silent conversation going on through Charles telepathic abilities. She showed him her memories, what happened and why she was here, he in turn showed Logan. Charles looked at her with pity but Logan looked to her in understanding. They told Fury they had no idea who she was. If they told the truth, she would be put under Charles care and taken away from Loki, and they knew that couldn't happen. So they lied, they claimed to have never seen her before, and they left. Not before Logan sneakily squeezed Y/N's hand under the table in comfort. 

And Y/N was taken back to Loki.


	6. 5

"They're here." Loki looks up in concern as an explosion rings through the ship. He may not like mortals, but he had no intention to murder them. 

"It's okay. It has to happen." Y/N sighs, looking down as she holds Loki's hand. 

When one of Loki's controlled soldiers comes to release him, both Y/N and Loki exit, the Soldier doesn't bother to ask who Y/N is, he just follows his orders. Of course not long after, Thor comes barrelling into the room.

Prepared for this to happen, Y/N and Loki hide in the corner whilst Loki uses an illusion to trick Thor into the cell which he promptly locks. 

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?" Loki questions amused as they step out of the shadows.

"Oh he learns." Y/N mutters low enough so only Loki can hear, sharing a brief memory of Thor throwing rocks through illusion Loki on Sakaar. Soulmates had that ability, to share thoughts and feelings with each other. 

Loki's laugh is genuine, its not forced like the previous ones. Thor doesn't see this though, he just assumes Loki is laughing at the situation of him winning. 

Thor lunges forwards, smashing his hammer into the glass, a large crack forming as the cell shakes unsteadily. Loki mockingly laughs, moving to the controls. Y/N having assumed him Thor would live from his next actions. He sometimes hated Thor, but he didn't quite want him dead.

"Humans think us immortal. Should we test that?"

"Move away please." Coulson steps up, knocking out Loki's guard as the brothers turn to him shocked. Y/N slipping away from sight easily. 

"You like this?" Coulson waves the alien weapon towards Loki who steps back and carefully holds his hands up in surrender, "started working on the prototype after you sent the destroyer. Even I don't know what it does. Wanna find out?"

Y/N inhaled deeply before darting forwards, her claws coming out on instinct. She shoves them into Coulson's back, Thor crying out as Loki looks in shock. She hated having to do that, but she knows he must die, at least temporarily, and Loki already has enough guilt. 

Thor breathes heavy, mourning, as he glares at Y/N who pulls her claws from Coulsons body, letting him drop to the floor. Loki hiding his shock behind his mask as he reaches for the controls, opening the hatch beneath the cage holding Thor. Loki looks at Thor mockingly, waiting for him to meet his eyes before pushing the button, letting Thor drop hundreds of feet to the ground. 

"You're gonna lose." Coulson mutters weakly from the floor as Y/N and Loki go to leave, stoping them in their tracks.

"Am I?" Loki steps towards Coulson as Y/N watches on, she can't stop him from dying but she knows he will come back, Thor had informed her when the brothers told her their story. 

"It's in your nature." Phil Coulson, dying and struggling to hold on, still has fight left in him. 

"Your heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky...where is my disadvantage?" Loki smirks walking closer, Y/N following behind in case Coulson tried anything.

"You lack conviction." 

"I don't think I-" Coulson cuts Loki off, firing the powerful weapon and sending Loki and Y/N crashing through the wall. 

"So that's what it does." Coulson mutters proud, before the life leaves him.

Loki groaned, rolling over and standing from the rubble, searching for Y/N. She was lying on the ground unconscious, shrapnel all over her and a huge burn scorched into her skin. 

"Y/N!"

Rushing to her in panic, Loki hurried to pull the shrapnel from her skin, cradling her in his lap he began readying his magic to try and heal her, but paused, watching her skin knit itself back together. She groaned but remained unconscious, her wounds healing themselves. Loki sighed in relief, cupping her cheek and kissing her forehead softly before picking her up, walking from the ship with her in his arms bridal style. 


	7. 6

When Y/N next woke, she was lying on a sofa in Stark Towers, her head resting on Loki's lap as he stroked her head gently. Groaning, she opened her eyes, looking up to meet worried green ones.

"Hi." She smiled, reaching up to touch Loki's cheek. Leaning into her hand, Loki sighed before speaking.

"It's started." 

"I know." She said, looking around at her surroundings. They would only be at Stark Towers if it was time to open the portal.

"So many will perish." Loki whispers, his eyes sad as he looks away. He never wanted this.

"I know but...I'm a selfish person and to save you everything must go as normal so it must happen. When they come, and they will, tell Thor who I am. Hopefully, when this is over he'll take me to Asgard with you instead of in SHIELD custody."

"I thought you said you couldn't intervene too much?" Loki frowned at her, still stroking her head.

"Better be in prison with you rather than SHIELD, right?" She laughed, trying to break the somber mood. Loki just looked at her in concern.

"It's not the first time I've been in prison and it certainly wont be the last." She grinned as he rose an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to explain.

"I'll let you guess, it's good to have some mystery in a relationship." Loki rolled his eyes, a small smirk overtaking his frown. 

Hearing the tell tale sign of Iron Man's suit, they both get up, prepared for Tony to show up.

Y/N glances down at her scorched outfit, rolling her eyes in annoyance and glancing to Loki before Tony can enter, "mind helping out?"

Loki glances to her as he crosses the room to the window, seeing what she means. Her outfit is almost destroyed, showing patches of previously burned skin and she's covered in blood. Smirking, he bows mockingly before waving his hand, her outfit changing into a beautiful green dress with gold highlights. She raises her eyebrows at the colours whilst Loki smirks, appreciating the view.

Tony enters the room from above the bar area, scanning his surroundings before stopping on the pair. 

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity." Loki mockingly asks, grabbing his sceptre and facing Tony.

"Actually I'm planning to threaten you." Tony replies calmly, walking down the stairs. 

"You should have left your armour on for that." Y/N laughs slightly.

"Yeah, seen a bit of mileage. And you've got the glow stick of destiny. Would you like a drink?" Tony engages in the conversation as if the situation wasn't deadly.

"Stalling me wont change anything." Loki laughs, shaking his head in amusement.

"No, no. Threatening. No drink? You sure? I'm having one."

"Oh I definitely need one." Y/N huffed out, moving around a calm Tony to grab the full bottle, watching as Tony tensed slightly, before returning to Loki's side, casually sipping from the whiskey whilst cursing her ability to not get drunk easily.

"Why are you with reindeer games anyway? You don't seem the world dominating type." Tony comments, glaring as Y/N downs his expensive whiskey.

"The chitauri are coming, nothing will change that." Loki began to speak, looking out of the window and successfully drawing Tony's attentions away from Y/N, "what have I to fear?"

"The Avengers." Loki looked to Stark confused as Y/N waited by the window, waiting for the action to begin. 

"That's what we call ourselves , sorta like a team. Earth mightiest heroes type thing." Toy elaborated, poring himself a glass of whiskey.

"Yes. I've met them." Loki's replied smugly causing Tony to sarcastically huff out a laugh.

"It takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But...lets do a head count here. Your brother, the Demi-god. The super soldier, living legend who kinda lives up to the legend. A man with breathtaking anger management issues. A couple master assassins. And you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them."

"That was the plan." Y/N kept silent as Loki and Tony spoke, she didn't need to be involved in this. 

"Not a great plan. When they come, and they will, they'll come for you."

"No shit Sherlock." Y/N muttered under her breath, watching the city below.

"I have an army."

"We have a hulk." Y/N smirked at Tony's words.

"Oh I thought the beast had wandered off."

"Yeh, you're missing the point. There's no throne, no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes, and maybe it's too much for us, but its all on you. Because if we cant protect the Earth, you can be damn well sure we'll avenge it." Y/N had to admit, she wished she could have met Tony before all of this, she was sure they'd get along. 

"How will your friends have time for me," Loki stalked towards Tony menacingly as he spoke, "when they're too busy fighting you?"

Tapping his sceptre on Tony's chest, Loki frowned when nothing happened. Trying again, yet nothing happened. 

"This usually works." Loki looks at the sceptre confused.

"Well performance issues...its not uncommon, one out of five." Loki angrily grabs Tony by the neck to stop his mocking, throwing him across the room. 

Having enough of sitting and doing nothing, Y/N decides that joining in and having a little bit of fun wont change anything. Striding across the room to Tony, she grabs him and hauls him up with one hand. 

"Trust me honey, he has no performance issues." She whispers in his ear before throwing him out of the window, watching it smash as he fell to the ground below. The Iron Man suit rocketing after him. 

Loki darting forwards to grab her arm to stop her from falling from the impact of the suit wacking into her.

"Really darling? Do you know from experience?" Loki smirks down at her, expecting her to start blushing but she doesn't, she smirks right back. 

"They do call you silver tongue for a reason." Loki's eyes widen in amusement, but before he can retort, Tony comes flying back up in his suit.

"And there's one other person you pissed off." Tony spoke more towards Y/N rather than Loki now, "his name was Phil."

Tony quickly raised his arm, his repulser sending Y/N flying back, quickly hitting Loki with one too when he went to fire at Tony. 

Tony flew off as the portal opened, Y/N sitting up with a frustrated huff, "will people please stop blasting me?!"


	8. 7

Loki stood looking over the chaos, his chest tight at the scene playing out, knowing he was responsible. 

Felling his guilt, Y/N stepped up behind him, hugging him from behind. It was just the two of them watching as New York was destroyed.

"It's not your fault, Loki." He sighed by didn't reply to her, she wasn't expecting a reply. She knew he blamed himself, nothing she did or said would change that, so she just held him. 

"I'm expecting to have to fight." Y/N broke the silence, watching as the Avengers tore the aliens apart.

"You don't have to. I can put an illusion on you." Loki offered, turning to hug her back.

"Nah a good fight is just what I need." She joked, but neither laughed. 

Grabbing his hand, she pulled it so that it was resting on her forehead, "do me a a favour will you?"

She didn't need to say more, he entered her mind, seeing what she wanted. She wanted a costume change. If she was going to fight, it wouldn't be in the dress. Smiling at the memory of her armour, he conjured a replica, waving his hand as a green glow sped around Y/N before vanishing to show her dressed in the armour.

"Thor's here." She spoke softly, letting him run his hands over her uniform in appraisal.

"I know." His reply was just as soft, neither wanted to end the moment.

"Loki! Turn off the Tesseract or I'll destroy it." Thor's shouting broke the moment for them.

"You can't. There is no stopping it, only the war." Loki spoke with his sceptre aimed at Thor.

"So be it." Loki lunged at Thor, the brothers engaging in a viscous battle. Crouching on the edge of the ledge, Y/N watched as they fought, neither had the upper hand. She wasn't dumb, she knew she couldn't win in a fight against Thor and Thor would never actually hurt Loki. Seeing the SHIELD jet approaching, Y/N stood and stepped back before taking a running jump, landing on the side of the jet. Digging her claws into the metal, she pulled herself up onto the wing before slamming the adamantium claws into the wing with as much force as she could, effectively cutting off half the wing and causing a small explosion. Back flipping of the wing before it exploded, she landed by Thor and Loki as she watched the jet go down. The brothers halted at her actions for a second before continuing their fight. 

"Look at this! Look around you. Do you think this madness will end with your rule?" Thor grabbed Loki, forcing him to look out at the destruction. 

"It's too late. It's too late to stop it." Loki frowned, he hated having to put on this act.

"No. We can, together." Thor smiled kindly Loki, and both Y/N and Loki knew how this had to end. 

Running, Y/N jumped onto Thor's back, hurling herself backwards and flipping before they hit the ground, pulling him off Loki and giving him the chance to escape.

"Go! I'll take care of this." Loki paused, staring at her before nodding and rolling off the building and onto one the flying chariots

"Thor! Listen to me!" Y/N cried out when Thor swung at her, barely missing. 

"You help my brother do this?" He sounded disgusted, almost like he blamed Y/N for his broths actions, waning to shift the blame to anyone else.

"He wasn't in control!" Thor grabbed her, dangling her off the side of the building as she pleaded with him to understand. He had to understand. 

"It's Thanos!" Y/N chocked out, but Thor simply tightened his grip around her neck.

"I'm Loki's soulmate!" Y/N coughed, losing air. That sentence caused Thor to stagger back in surprise, dropping her to the tower floor. 

"What?"

Spinning around to show her shoulder, Y/N watched as Thor's face went through a series of emotions, confusion, happiness, betrayal and then back to confusion.

"Why? Why help him with this madness?"

"I told you. Thanos had him under the mind stones influence, he didn't choose to do this! It's a long story but I came back from the future, to save him. He dies, Thor!" Thor flinched at the pure anguish in her voice, "Thanos kills him. I came back to prevent that and now I'm stuck in 2012. I couldn't tell you before, I managed to free Loki from Thanos' control but we couldn't change what had to happen." She cried out, gesturing to the city as she spoke, " in order to save Loki the events leading up to his death have to happen as they should or something could change and I wont be able to save him."

Thor looked at her in shock, his expression full of heartbreak and distrust.

"Please Thor, you have to believe me. Take my back to Asgard with Loki, lock me up, when the time is right I can save him. I cant lose him again." She broke off, rubbing her eyes as they watered, glancing up to see if he would believe her.

"I believe you Lady Y/N. I'm truly sorry for what has happened. Let me tell the others, mother and father, they'll understand."

"You cant." She shook her head sadly, "we cant risk anything changing. I know you Thor, and I know you love Loki. He may be adopted, but he is your brother. If you truly do care for him, which I know you do, keep this secret. Leave it to me. I'm his soulmate, I will give my life if it means saving him. Please, trust me."

Thor studied her face, seeing only sincerity, before nodding, "okay Lady Y/N, I trust you to save him. I will speak nothing of this."

"Thank you." Y/N sighed before rolling her eyes, "you're gonna have to incapacitate me to make the others believe I'm the villain working with Loki."

"I-"

"Don't worry, I heal very fast and I am no mortal." She spoke up, happy to see worry in his eyes, it was nice to know he cared for her so soon.

"I apologise." Y/N nodded before Thor winced and smacked his hammer into her stomach, sending her flying into the towers wall and knocking her unconscious. His eyes full of regret, he gently picked up her weak body, moving her to the sofa inside the tower as she healed slowly. He believed her, he needed to. The chance she could actually be Loki's soulmate, his salvation, it was too great of an opportunity to ignore. And no matter his actions, he couldn't lose Loki, not again.

When Y/N finally woke up, her body having took ages to heal from the blow, she was in Loki's arms. Blinking her eyes open, she was met with the familiar sight of his green eyes looking down at her worried. His face was full of cuts and he looked in pain as he cradled her body to his chest. They were on the floor, she was leant against his chest as he rested on the stairs. Hearing movement, they looked up only to see the Avengers surrounding them, weapons drawn and glares on their faces.

Loki winced as he moved, but he didn't let go of Y/N, "if its all the same to you, I'll have that drink now." 

This is what convinced Thor fully, this moment. Seeing a pained Loki cradle the wounded girl as if she was a precious diamond, refusing to let go even as they dragged them away. 

It as then he knew for certain. Y/N was Loki's soulmate.


	9. 8

Y/N and Loki stood side by side, both in chains and Loki in a muzzle, watching as Thor said goodbye to his friends. He had convinced them that Y/N must be brought the Asgard, she had no idea what he said to convince them. 

Watching them from the distance, Thor had left them stood alone, he knew they wouldn't run.

Smirking, Y/N glanced up at the muzzle around Loki's mouth, laughing in amusement as he raised an eyebrow in response. Turning so her back was to Thor, she brought her chained hands up to her mouth making a shushing motion before silently letting her claws spring out. Stupidly, nobody had put anything to restrain her claws. Carefully, she reached forwards and cut through the muzzle restraint, freeing Loki's mouth who smirked at her in surprise. 

"Well it's been fun." She smiled up at him.

"If you call an invasion and capture fun?" He quirked an eyebrow and she just grinned in reply.

Seeing the Avengers were now walking towards them, she knew this might be her last chance in a while. Reaching forwards and yanking Loki down into a passionate kiss. They both moaned into the kiss, their soul marks burning with pleasure. 

"Ugh what happened to the muzzle?" Stark groaned as Thor pulled them apart, sighing as he picked up the broken muzzle, clear claw marks in it.

"Seriously? Nobody restrained kitty's claws?" Y/N growled at Stark's words as Natasha replaced the muzzle on Loki, Steve grabbing her hands and retying them behind her back so she couldn't reach and free Loki who was glaring muderously at Stark. 

Thor and Loki grabbed a hold of the container holding the Tesseract, Loki grabbing Y/N's arm as she couldn't grab it. 

"See ya later Brucey." Y/N winked at Banner before they disappeared into a blue light, being transported to Asgard. 

Neither Loki nor Y/N knew exactly what would happen next, but they were together and he was alive, that was enough. Y/N knew it was coming, he was coming, and she'd be ready. She refused to let that monster take Loki from her again. He was hers, and she wouldn't let Thanos take him.


	10. Sequel?

I'm not entirely sure how I feel about this fanfic, but its the first thing I've been able to write in months due to a major case of writers block and work. 

I'm considering doing some sequels following Y/N and Loki though the Dark World and Ragnarok or possibly a prequel to show Y/N meeting Loki on Sakaar in her timeline?

Let me know what you guys think.


End file.
